


Solo tu curi me - Ermal Meta

by storiadiunafavola



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: F/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiadiunafavola/pseuds/storiadiunafavola
Summary: This is my introduction on the history of Ermal and Elhaida! :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Solo tu curi me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/452291) by storiadiunafavola. 



Elhaida Duka, called El, is a twenty-five-year-old girl of Albanian origins but who has been living in Bari for more than ten years. His grandmother Mirela and her sister Klarisa moved with her mother Klaudia.  
It 'been a family situation fluctuating, from an early age, to force her and part of her family to create a new life with many difficulties. She, in part, has succeeded in taking with her the memories of an absent father and fighting with her present that is not always easy.  
She's a beautiful dark-haired girl with blue eyes, very sweet, who loves children and music.  
but that love does not believe almost more because of his heart shattered into a thousand pieces because of a past relationship.

Ermal Meta is a boy of thirty-three, who arrived from Albania to Bari when he was only thirteen in years. He arrived with his mother Mira, his brother Rinald and his sister Sabina.  
He has a difficult past as well, an equally complex family situation, but he has managed to turn his scars into wings and fly higher and higher.  
All this thanks to the music, which was the only salvation and the only road that he wanted to travel despite the difficulties of a band that failed to take off and the various difficulties encountered. He believes in love despite his only past relationship dating back several years.

Will these two similar souls meet? ..


	2. Introduction

October 2014

-

El is immersed in her memories, in the faded old photos and in the disheveled dolls, when she finds her small apartment in the center of Bari where she has recently moved.

She finds herself thinking of her life rushing in front of her like a river in flood: the walks with her dad in the port of the city of Vlora, the Sundays in the countryside with her paternal grandparents and her little sister, the elementary school age the tables learned by heart with his historic classmate, then the first problems at home, the painful separation from his father, the transfer to Italy and the most difficult period of his life.

Bari, a new language, a new culture, new people and many difficulties. The high school, the first true friendship, the love for the piano that has not been able to play, the one for the children and the lack of a father figure that represented all of his universe.

Anger because of the past, the pain and the period of high school with a first love beautiful but wrong, the one that splits the bones and the heart. Then the desire to teach as a kindergarten teacher, the university in Rome, the first job, the difficulties in overcoming the separation from his first love and the lack of acceptance of himself.

Finally the degree, his return to Bari to stay close to the family and his grandchild and the realization of a desire: that of being able to teach in a nursery school.

She looks back and thinks that a little bit of happiness has conquered her as a warrior. There is something, however, that is always missing .. perhaps that soul that could more color his days, perhaps a hug in the evening and a kiss in the morning, perhaps love, but does love really exist?

He does not even believe it anymore ..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ermal is in front of the camera of his friend Marco and is recording the video of his first solo single "Letter to my father". That song is already nominated for Sanremo Giovani for 2015.

He hears the song he recorded and, as he speaks every single word with his lips, he looks into that lens which seems to him his enemy. In reality, when you look in the mirror, he seems to resemble even too much to that person he is singing.

Look at the camera with eyes of fire, with the look of those who believe those words and the fact that the monster is nothing more in his life if not a surname. Almost almost feels tight in his black jacket that covers his black shirt and a few necklace, including one with a beautiful crucifix.

She tightens her fists and fingers of her big hands, adorned with a pair of rings, when she pronounces the phrase "On the back you find scars, that's where we hang our wings".

Think about his past and how he managed to get to where he is.

He escaped with his family from a violent father in Albania and a difficult economic situation, he took care of his brothers in the absence of his mother. A new life has been redone in Italy, despite the difficulties, and it has been integrated among the others. He learned the language through music, he continued to study and make music thanks to a guitar and his voice, he fought like a real man. He then embarked on the path of the university, worked to maintain himself, but always with the desire to become a singer-songwriter and also formed a band that unfortunately failed to take off.

He never gave up, however, and continued his solo career until now.

He does not like to admit it aloud, he is a discreet and very touchy type, he does not like feeling "strong" in front of others because he knows he is vulnerable, but in his heart he knows ... he knows what the monsters of his past are and the strength that resides in his spirit.

He, too, feels that he is missing a little piece, a fairly large and fundamental one that can color his life after losing his love.

He feels that his heart is like a thread tied to that of another person ... and no .. he has not stopped believing in love.

Because "when you count the beautiful things in life, love always counts twice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my introduction on the history of Ermal and Elhaida! :)


	3. The pier

Elhaida loves to walk beside the sea of Bari, especially in the area of the pier and a small cliff bathed by the beautiful clear water of the Adriatic Sea. The smell of saltiness, that of moss, the nearby fishing boats, the blue sky that sometimes gets confused with the sea. She seems to live in the most beautiful place in the Universe, although her place in the world is another.

She loves to walk there in the autumn season, when the sun is beating but the air is fresher, when the brown leaves fall from the trees now dry and the wind moves her hair from her face allowing her to feel deeper those scents she loves. He also loves the winter, but it is not a season that goes hand in hand with the city of Bari that wants to always be warm and welcoming. It is a cold bearable that of the city.

Summer and spring, on the other hand, are not really desired by Elhaida: the first because the hot heat and the hot sun finds them unbearable and the second because, with its pollen allergy, it has never lived well being able to enjoy the beautiful days out.

Elhaida loves the cold despite her heart and soul becoming inflamed with love when her eyes meet the sea, when her thoughts fly to her hometown, when she squeezes the little hands of her grandson Andrew, when she does her job who loves so much and spends his time with the people he loves.

On this autumn Sunday, fresh and alternating between sun and clouds, Elhaida is walking right in the area of the pier and is turning her heavenly eyes to the sky of the same color.

He would like to relax a little more, instill in the place he loves, but he spontaneously asks questions about his life and so many past memories that are not always pleasant come to the surface. The latter concern not only Valona who seems closer to her, but also her father who has not seen for more than thirteen years, the man with whom he shared his long walks on the beach and the days spent in the boat.

Elhaida would not want to remember, but memories can not be wandered, canceled, removed completely.

That man abandoned his mother and his sister, now engaged and with a son, when she was still too young to understand what was happening. He left for cowardice, anger, shame, because he had another woman. Elhaida hates him that man who left his family without a penny, a handhold, a father figure, a warm embrace in which to cling and that's why he would prefer to remove part of his memory.

That man, however, missed her in those years and she can not deny it .. no matter how much she hates it, she has not managed not to feel that lack within herself. He feels it when he crosses the sea, happy families, the eyes of his father proud of his children, even those of strangers who should not know about anything. He has so many beautiful memories of him.

He sought a little love, and perhaps answers that will never come, in what was his first love. He even believed that he was the only one and the last one, but he was wrong. Lucas was anything but a prince charming: it was evil, hatred planted like a seed that slowly grows, anger that foments every other feeling and negative behavior. Lucas was not love and when he thinks of the last years with him, Elhaida weighs the soul.

Too many renounces, too many slaps, too many screams, too many tears, too many silences, too many insecurities.

And she, as a young girl as she was, was also very small to be helped or just to understand.

He no longer sought love, he no longer believed it and he did not even find it.

She has focused a lot on herself, on her journey, on her work, her goals. She was a strong girl, undoubtedly, but the sea is dragging on her that negative feeling of a return to the past. That day certainly did not come out with that intention.

"The sea should give me serenity, remember my country, that's why I come here whenever I can, because I like to walk and look at the clear water, but instead ... today, it only brings back to mind the evil I received."

Elhaida makes this reflection while sitting on the wooden bridge on which she often walks and on which the others sit down to enjoy the spectacle of the sea. She goes there because she likes it, but instead finds herself drying the tears running down her rosy cheeks. He spent a good half hour there, thinking about everything and nothing, then he heard thunder swell the fresh air along with small gusts of wind.

Then he sees a very small fishing boat, maybe five meters long, mooring near the pier. The gentleman on board is elderly, he seems really nice with that blue fisherman suit, the water-soaked amphibians, the small dark eyes, the big size, the white curly beard and a hat that covers his forehead .

"Miss, he believes he stays here for a lot? Look, the sky was red before. "

The fisherman with a long white beard, despite several meters away, is related to Elhaida with ways to do very sweet and a real gentleman, but she unfortunately does not understand when he talks to him about the red sky. It will certainly refer to the weather, things that only fishermen can possibly know.

"Excuse me, but what does that have to do with it?" Elhaida smiles at him and crosses her legs while she is still sitting on the wooden bridge, a little like a fifteen-year-old who is enjoying the sea.

"The red sky? Well, it means it's going to rain. Do not you hear the thunder? The wind is ruffling her hair, do you know? He should go home, he risks being in the rain and a pretty girl like her can not afford it. "

Elhaida is flattered by those words and, in the meantime, she moves some strands of hair behind her ear. It's about to rain and no, he had not noticed the red sky that paints the horizon because it is too busy with various thoughts, memories, sensations.

"I think I will follow his advice and thank you for the compliments. Good morning, Mr. Captain. "

Elhaida greets him with a wave of his hand after getting up, he does the same while explaining that the name "Captain" does not belong to him for a while 'and is committed to fix what good and little has caught that day. She is usually very shy and does not exchange jokes with strangers. She is very self-deprecating, she is also very fond of those dear to her, with whom she knows she can easily joke.

That fisherman, however, is really nice and turns out even more when he exchanges the last line.

"Today's rain will bring you great news."

Elhaida smiles and quickly, with the wind ruffling her hair and thundering louder and louder, she starts towards the exit of the pier. He does not have the car with him, sometimes he uses only his sister's, which is why he will have to walk back but at a brisk pace than the one he got there.

She walks with her eyes down as her black boots cause noise on the wood of the catwalk, she thinks only to hurry and not to stay in the rain since the last time has cost her dear. As he tightens in his jacket, his light eyes and his body almost touch someone who is walking in the opposite direction. She can not see him in the face and understand who is given the speed with which he passed her, but not until he turns in the hair that fly in front of his face and the image almost blurred thunder in the distance.

There he sees it.

He sees a tall, long-limbed boy, with black trousers wrapping his legs and a jacket of the same color in leather. On his left shoulder, he carries a guitar in his case and with his right arm clasps it to himself as their eyes meet.

His eyes are dark, stained only by a pierced left eyebrow, his skin is pale and is surrounded by a hint of short beard. His wavy hair is black, a little short and pulled back ... they move with every gust of wind and they discover that beautiful angelic face.

Elhaida does not know who that guy is, she has never crossed him before.

But it is like, if at that moment, the eyes of paradise have met those of the mainland.

~

Ermal, on that autumn afternoon, finds himself strolling near the pier of Bari. The weather is not the best, but he must meet his brother Rinald and he hopes that the clouds will keep the rain still for a good hour.

He usually loves the sea, loves spending time in that area and every bad thought seems to fly away when he is there. Bari saved him, he lulled him in the years he escaped with his family from Albania and he will never be grateful enough.

That place gives him confidence, the hope of believing that life always gives beautiful surprises. One of them made it big when, almost twenty years ago, he wondered if he would survive that hell and then get on that ferry that would take him there, right there ... to the place that represents salvation. The true and much desired.

Life has given him so much, as well as a second chance: the passion for music transmitted by his mother, as well as a fantastic violinist, love for the family, the strength of never giving up, education, culture, his friends.

Basically, Ermal considers himself a very lucky boy.

The past has left it behind. He is no longer afraid of that monster, there is nothing left for him and everything that happened to him was only good for his present and for the future. Maybe it's also the right teaching for a child or a nephew.

Sure. His soul is not completely cleansed by all the violence, maybe it will never be, but at least the fear is gone. There is only the strength and the desire to turn evil into good.

" Bad diction, where did he get out? "

Ermal curses under his breath against Rinald as the wind ruffles his hair and the thunder rumbles in his head. His younger brother does not answer the cell phone and Ermal does not know where he got that unfortunate because in the neighborhood, as decided via messages, he is not there.

"I usually love this place, but today I can not help but hate it a bit. I would like to be everywhere, but not here with this bad weather that is about to overturn a beautiful storm. "

He still wails to himself, then decides to go inside the pier where some people are walking fast towards their cars and fishermen are mooring with their little boats. Maybe Rinald is there and is staring at the sea like a fool, not realizing that the appointment time has already passed for a while and that the weather is not at all lenient.

Ermal has an appointment with a musician, one of those big and that Rinald esteems a lot. If his brother, however, did not show up, he would go alone to the appointment.

He walks with his head held high as he walks to the end of the pier and hugs his acoustic guitar that has accompanied him at all times. He feels the scent of the sea, he still sees thunder swell the air in the distance and hears the noise, but he has never been afraid of it.

Perhaps, Ermal in his life was afraid of only a few things:

Not to escape the year 1994 and find dead who knows where.

Of wolves.

Of injustices.

And of not being able to play or realize his dream anymore.

Then, all of a sudden, as he continues to walk, he is seized by a kind of mirage.

A beautiful girl is walking briskly and clutching herself in her black leather jacket.

Her skin is slightly amber-colored, her hair is black and straight up to the shoulders, her eyes are blue, and she has an angelic face with very sweet shapes.

He does not think he has seen anything more beautiful in recent years. He looks like an angel, he was enchanted like a child in front of the first Christmas lights.

The two touch each other, initially the looks do not cross, but this only happens when she turns back to look at Ermal.

He smiles at her and not with his lips, but with all his soul.

He has never seen it, he does not know who he is and maybe ... unfortunately ... he will not even see her again.

She, after a few seconds, resumed her walk and Ermal wonders what he is doing there without an umbrella and alone.

Perhaps he will write her a song, a beautiful song for an almost celestial mirage that has taken his breath away.

And then, by the way, why are you worried about a stranger?

Better to think of his brother who, apparently, is not there.

So much beautiful and precious mirages do not happen twice.

"Rinald, but where did you get out ?!"

Ermal looks up at the sky and decides to go back, but not after observing the sea for a few more seconds. On his right is a fishing boat and on board an old elderly gentleman with a faded blue fishing suit, a hat and a long white beard. The man who is just picking up his catch has a nice face and, as soon as he looks at him, that gentleman tells him something.

"What's up? Did you lose the compass? "

Ermal does not understand what the gentleman wants to say that, however, immediately continues his sentence.

"Something happened to him that made her lose a sense of direction. Something has changed inside her. "

Ermal frowns and gives him an amused smile.

"The only person I lost is my brother, I do not know where he got himself. It's not here, I think I'll go look for it. Good day, Lord. "

He is kind to that fisherman who seems so wise, so full of experience, life, love and quickly greets him with a wave of his hand.

He is inspired too. Who knows how much fishing, that makes us there all alone, what he does with his catch, what he meant by that compass and with that beaming smile that he addressed as he was coming back.

Ermal, so, increases the pace and goes to the meeting place before the rain takes over him. His brother will have fallen asleep at his mother's house and will not have heard the alarm or, perhaps, turned off the phone. He is almost sure and will call his mother on the way to confirm it.

Meanwhile, in his mind, words are already flowing that he can not wait to print on paper ...

He met two fantastic eyes and will not forget them too easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first meeting between Ermal and Elhaida .. :)


	4. The destiny

"Look, I was sleeping! I left the phone away with the silent and I did not hear it! Do not take it, I did not do it on purpose! Are they still in time for the appointment? You know how much I care, he's a very good musician! "

Ermal is walking towards the historic center of Bari when he receives his brother's call. He discovers, as he already imagined, that the youngest has fallen asleep and has not lost an opportunity to make a good groomed. In short, can you fall asleep before an appointment and leave the phone in silent mode? Always the usual wretch who forgets important events.

Fortunately, on the way between the pier and the center, the weather held up to the rain and left only room for gray clouds, strong thunder and lightning. However, there is a nice storm that afternoon.

"You're on time, yes. Can you get to the meeting point in the car? "

If Rinald got in the car it would have been a little simpler, surely he would have taken less water than if the flood had started and when they returned they would not have had to run like children to look for the first balcony and cover themselves.

"Sure! I fall asleep before the appointments, but it does not mean that I can not drive anymore! We see them? Are you covered? Mom worries! "

Ermal smiles when he hears the last sentence and asks his brother to bring an umbrella.

"Come on, I'll wait for you. You tell nënë not to worry because I'm fine and I'm indoors. Tell her we'll meet tonight. "

Ermal, so, disconnects the call and continues its journey to the place set: it is a vintage bar, located in an alley of the historic center of the city with old houses with broken bricks and a small church nearby . It is a quiet but elegant room, with a small entrance, a marble floor, large glass chandeliers and matching chairs with tables, with 70s music and a marble counter with a display case full of various spirits. Something poetic that gives Ermal so much inspiration, a place that deserves to be frequented by many people. He, in fact, loves him and we spend a lot of time especially when he's not up in Milan for work.

He also thinks about the fact that the word mamma, in Italian, almost never used it in those twenty years in Bari and smiles. He has a great affection for the word nënë, for his pronunciation and is something he can not really untie from. The Albanian is a very sweet language, in every single word, it is melodic and does not mind to remember it from time to time even though its Italian is its language.

It arrives a few minutes in advance of the expected while a few drops of water begins to wet the jacket, hair and the case of the guitar. He wastes no time in taking refuge inside where the owner immediately recognizes him and greets him with a wave of his hand from the counter near the front door. The two chat and Ermal, before sitting at a table in the back room and waiting for both his friend musician and his brother, promises to start playing again during various winter evenings. It happened to him several times to do that little favor playing the piano and singing, if such can be considered, and does not mind at all cheer the evenings in that bar where he received a lot of compliments from the owner friend, from the staff and from customers.

"Disgraced, I arrived. I'm inside. Where are you? The ruckus is unleashed. "

Ermal, as soon as he sits down, type this message for his brother and notice that by now the water is going down heavily. The answer is not long in coming.

"It took me ten minutes to get there and find parking. I'm on the corner, the time I arrive on foot. Has he already arrived? "

Not even the time to finish reading that message that another comes from his friend musician.

"I'm late, maybe half an hour because of the weather. I will forgive myself, I swear. You, meanwhile, get something to drink. I hope you're in the company, you told me about your brother ... no? "

Ermal answers him quickly and, while he hears the thunder swell more and more that stormy air, he sees his brother enter with the umbrella in hand and a little 'water scattered here and there. He survived the storm, fortunately.

"You did it, finally!" He exclaims going to Rinald before hugging him quickly. "

The two have not lived together since Ermal took home with his historic girlfriend. Never forgive, however, never the opportunity to see themselves at their mother's house or for a simple exit together. Infondo, theirs is a very strong and special bond that knows no distance neither physical nor of heart.

"I challenged the lightning and the thunder. I'm not a big? "Asks the youngest as he passes a hand between his unkempt curls and smiles with the usual sympathy that traddistingue.

Rinald is just like that: a joke a minute, a smile on the second, a disarming sympathy that makes anyone who looks at him happy.

"No, you're always a wretch! You sit down and take something. "Ermal announces the chair next to his, and then take off his leather jacket and place it next to his guitar. The table has four chairs around, so all the space to settle down as they see fit.

Rinald so takes off his jacket, leaves the umbrella nearby and, after sitting down, reminds Ermal how worried about that appointment. It is a real pity, for Ermal, to inform him that unfortunately the musician friend is very late.

They chat about this and that while they are sitting next to each other, fooling around with their cell phones, laughing and deciding to take two hot chocolates to inaugurate the winter by now.

The storm outside did not stop, in fact, it got worse, but the two did not notice between a laugh and a chat. At least until ...

"Rinald, do you believe in destiny?"

Ermal, while his brother talks about videogames with his mouth dirty with chocolate, blocks it with this off-topic question.

His eyes were positioned towards the exit of the bar, because of a really too loud thunder that almost made him jump from his chair, and they still met that beautiful girl from the walk to the pier.

And she.

Ermal sees her and trembles her heart, along with her legs and every single muscle. Including the heart that almost loses heartbeats at his sight.

It is that blue-eyed angel with dark hair, pitch black, and so elegant that it looks as precious as a diamond.

That mirage, as Ermal loves to define it, is positioned in profile and has the look towards the sky that pours its tears without any mercy.

She is alone, perhaps a little frightened, and she certainly does not intend to enter that bar so warm and welcoming. He understands it by how it moves, by how it looks around lost.  
Ermal, noticing even his water-soaked boots, comes to the conclusion that he will be sheltering from the water thanks to a fairly large balcony that joins a large portico.

He did not expect to see her again, for anything in the world, and he always thought that some things could never happen again. Meetings like that, which shake him up to make him move, have never happened and certainly are unique occasions.

This time, however, it is an exception to the rule.

The only rule that, according to Ermal, at least once in life if changed, can revolutionize your existence.

"I'm talking about that video game! What does fate have to do with it? What was in this hot chocolate, Ermal? "Asks Rinald before bursting out laughing. "And can you know what you're looking at? What did you see? A mirage? Someone not very welcome? Ah, but maybe he has arrived! My anxiety rises like that! "He adds, turning towards him towards the exit door, almost at the back of the room.

He sees a girl, but he does not pay much attention to it, partly because he has just turned away.

At that point, he does not understand.

"Rinald, do you believe in destiny or not?" Asks Ermal again as he turns to his brother.

«Combined with some circumstances that came to be created .. well .. yes. Why do you ask? "Answers the smallest, frowning.

"Do you think certain things can happen a second time? Special things, I mean. "

Rinald does not understand, but is enchanted by the tone and the way his brother speaks.

"Well, but if fate has put them forward only once ... they can not happen again, no?"

Rinald asks him another question, but really obvious. He seems to understand that from Ermal's speech.

"And if fate had made an exception to the rule?"

Ermal turned again and Rinald, so, if he finds his back.

"I do not know what you're talking about and why you keep turning around. In any case .. if he made an exception to the rule .. »Rinald says before being blocked again by Ermal.

The latter thinks of having to go to meet that beautiful girl, talk to her, look her in the eye, get excited and maybe give her her brother's umbrella. It will not happen again and if it is there in front of him, for the second time, something will mean.

Ermal is a complicated type. It takes so long to trust a person and is afraid that women will take advantage of a possible future musical success. He also knows that his passion will also lead him to change cities and the last woman he met on his journey, for example, did not prove to be as favorable as he wanted.

But she is knocking at the door of the soul and Ermal can not hold back.

Maybe .. who knows ..

"Would you mind if you took your umbrella to make this break a rule? I would not give it back to you, of course. "

Rinald bursts out laughing and, clearly, this is not a refusal of his proposal brother. It's just a funny reaction to say yes.

Ermal takes the umbrella, the jacket and, before leaving the door behind him, takes a deep breath.

He almost seems like a stupid teenager on the first date, one of those who can not control himself and resist.

That beautiful girl does not seem to notice anything when Ermal quietly comes out, perhaps too much taken by the strong thunder and the sound of rain that pours on the asphalt and houses.

Ermal looks at her at a distance of three meters while he is looking back and thinks of those two blue eyes that have captured him. They pass as a beautiful image in his mind, as something indelible and profound.

He wants to meet them again.

She seems to be really helpless when she jerks, taking a few steps back because of the umpteenth scary thunder.

Ermal feels the duty to protect and reassure her.

It is too strange all that worry, not even know it, but does not feel the need to stop his instincts against that girl.

"Are the storms scaring?"

He almost wants to embrace her when he sees her looking scared, both from the storm and from him, and clutched in his black leather jacket.

She, in that moment when their eyes meet, seems to remember that they had already crossed at the pier and remains fixed to look at Ermal's eyes.

"I wonder what she will see in my eyes, maybe not everything I'm seeing."

Ermal thinks of that magnetic look and, soon after, manages to scrutinize every detail of her, to dwell on that face and on each line. The adora, the craving, is ecstatic.

He has something that refers to his origins.

«No .. is that ..»

He answers her softly and with his thin voice as he wriggles his gaze. Ermal realizes that almost trembles, perhaps because of a gust of cold wind.

"Why do not you come in? It's cold outside and it would be better to take shelter in an enclosed space than under a porch. "

He does not know why he offers her to enter that bar, perhaps because he cares about it unconsciously and would not want to see her there shaking like a leaf.

"There's no need." She answers almost in a whisper.

Suddenly he lowered his eyes and moved some strands of hair behind his left ear, as if he were ashamed and had difficulty looking at him.

But on the other hand .. Ermal what could he expect? They are still two strangers.

"Then let me leave this umbrella. I do not think you have one. "

Ermal, arching her lips in a slight smile while she still holds her eyes down, gives her the umbrella of her brother Rinald.

Meanwhile, out of the corner of his eye, he notices that a car is moving at great speed. They are far away, but that car will pass through the puddles and wet both.

"Oops, be careful!"

Ermal instinctively puts a hand on the arm of the mysterious girl and, a few seconds before the car steps, makes it move a few meters towards the inside of the bar.

At that juncture, looking for a second that seems eternal to Ermal. She is surprised by that gesture and by her touch, probably.

"Did you get wet?" Asks Ermal, looking at the girl, perhaps even stupidly, since the water did not touch them.

«No and thank you so much for the umbrella .. but ..»

Ermal realizes that she, perhaps because of shyness, can not speak and that maybe she wants to ask him just how to be able to return the umbrella.

He does not even know whether he will see her again or what her beauty is called. Precisely for this reason, he makes a proposal.

"I do not want you to give it back to me, but if you care, I'm here almost every afternoon."

Ermal sports another of his best smiles. She would like to put her at ease, but she knows it's really complicated not knowing her.

She answers with a very deep look, but does not say a word.

"I'm going, thank you again."

Ermal feels a bit 'dying when he sees it slowly moving towards the inside of the portico, holding the umbrella and a very sweet look.  
He has not responded to his proposal and does not really know what to think, he can not lose it in a whisker.

"May I know your name?" He asks, raising his voice, almost in a desperate tone, to be heard by her.

"Elhaida." He answers with a last greeting and a small smile.

Elhaida.

It's a fantastic name.

How much he hopes to see her again and not let everything end on a stupid rainy day.

In any case, fate has challenged him and hopes that he will repay him in some way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi to everybody! I have written this history in Italian on wattpad and one of you/he/she has asked you me to translate her. I will make him plain pian, hoping that you like the history on Ermal:)  
> The translations are not perfect, but I hope that you am understood.
> 
> Have started to write this history for game, don't too seriously pick her/it up!


End file.
